Five Times Lisa Park Kissed Dale Volker
by xsilver-galaxyx
Summary: Five instances where Lisa kissed Dale.


Written for the 'unexpected' challenge at the LJ community sgu_challenge.

* * *

><p>1. It seemed like Destiny was screaming as they frantically tried to pull the ship out of the gravitational pull of the planet. Scott and James were attempting to find a way to fly out, whilst damaged areas of the ship were being reported to the bridge faster than Chloe was able to close them off. They were crowded around one of the computers, along with Rush, Eli and Brody, trying to find a way to boost the power to a level that would actually allow Scott and James to fly the ship safely out. There was no time to second guess any decisions, every minute that passed meant that they needed to find that much more energy as they were pulled closer to the planet. As Rush entered the final coding for the idea they had managed to draw together only minutes earlier they all held their breath. Time seemed to slow down as they all watched screens around the room, waiting for the numbers to stop falling and start climbing. When the first number clicked over Scott and Eli both let out cheers as everyone else slowly exhaled before turning to grin at each other. Brody grabbed her in a giant bear hug before twirling her around and planting a kiss on her forehead. She then reached for him and gave him a brief kiss before moving to hug Eli.<p>

2. Brody had left hours ago, and the two of them were surrounded by computers, dirty plates and pages torn from Rush's notebooks. The mood in the room was quiet, the hum of the FTL drive and the computers the only sound, save for an occasional comment. They were both tired and a day spent arguing, debating and running simulation after simulation had taken its toll. He had bags under his eyes and a tea stain on his sleeve and she had pulled her hair back with pins borrowed from TJ earlier in the day. When he asked her to look at the latest simulation she briefly considered refusing, too tired to lift herself up off the floor where she lay on her stomach, propped up on her elbows in front of a laptop. She lit up when she saw the results and turned to hug him. Laughing, she pulled back to look up at him and kissed him when he smiled back at her. She hugged him again before turning back to their results, a new wave of energy coming over her. He stared at her for a moment or two, unnoticed, but shook the thought away to concentrate on the results.

3. When the raspberry like fruit is found on a second planet the crew can't believe their luck. The discussion throughout the day revolves around how Becker is going to serve it for dessert and Rush has to remind them several times to focus on the work. During lunch they try to sneak into the kitchen to find out what it is but Becker swiftly ejects them whilst muttering about scientists that are too curious for their own good. When Brody asks them where they disappeared to after lunch they dissolve into fits of laughter. He arrives at dinner after her and she's already started her dessert by the time he's collected his meal. The fruit has been made into a mousse and each little bowl has been decorated with a fresh piece. She closes her eyes as she savours each spoonful and he watches the pleasure wash across her face. He looks down at his own dessert for a moment before handing it across to her and insisting that he isn't that hungry and that he wasn't a big fan of the fruit to begin with. She tries to give it back but he says that if she doesn't take it he'll give it to Brody, knowing that she won't let that happen. As she eats the second dessert she offers him spoonfuls that he refuses. Even with two desserts she finishes before him and before she leaves she thanks him and leans down to give him a kiss. He can taste the dessert on her lips and breath and he leaves the rest of his meal, not wanting to lose the taste of her.

4. The infirmary is busy, Vanessa and Chloe are going over TJ's inventory, Colonel Young is visiting Greer and TJ is tending to an injured scientist, but his corner is quiet. She brought some work to do but finds herself distracted by the rhythmic rising and falling of his chest under the sheet. He's not in pain, she knows that, but the look on his face is concerned, even whilst unconscious he seems to know that he isn't out of the woods yet. She stretches across to rest her hand on top of his, trying to comfort him and let him know that she's waiting for him. When she slips her fingers under his palm she can feel the slightest hint of movement as he responds to her touch and starts to wake. She moves closer and rests her other hand on his chest, her notepad dropped by the chair, as he starts showing more signs of life. She calls out to TJ, never breaking the physical contact with him. He's aware that she is there by the time TJ comes across and under the rapidly disappearing influence of the sedative he allows himself to close his hand around hers. Readying herself to leave so TJ can do a more complex exam in private, she picks up her notebook and leans across to kiss him on the cheek. He moves slightly at the last second and she catches the corner of his mouth. Neither gives any indication that they noticed.

5. It was rare that their nights off coincided. Constantly working on the same projects meant that if both of them weren't needed, one of them usually was. They had both made their way to the observation desk, having individually decided to forgo the games night that Eli had organised in the commissary. Watching as they shot past the stars they started to reminisce about the times they had been star gazing on Earth and the one time that she had done it on Icarus. This had then led to a very silly game where they tried to name the stars that they were passing. As all the stars appeared as long horizontal streaks of light the game quickly became who could come up with the most outrageous names. The conversation gradually calmed down and became more serious as they discussed their lives back on Earth and how they had found their way to Stargate Command. She told him about her grandmother who died just before she moved to Icarus base and he told her about the incredible homesickness he felt when he first left for college and how he almost gave up. They shared their thoughts on the future, what would happen if they returned to Earth and what would happen if they lived out their lives on Destiny. When they said goodnight she reached up to him and kissed him. The kiss was slow and deliberate, not something done in the heat of the moment. She knew that she wanted to kiss him and he responded passionately to her, pulling her closer to him. She wasn't sure where this was going to lead them, but she needed to find out.


End file.
